


Undisclosed Desires

by Destielixer



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo both have feelings for each other, though it remains unsaid. The dwarf prince finds it hard to stay too far away from the halfling resulting in a bath time with the halfling and his nephews. One thing leads to another and things between the two of them begin to unfold, unspoken desires are acted upon and unsaid words are spoken. ONESHOT. Thilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> AN:Hey guys so this Thilbo fic was written as a fill to a prompt that I received from ThilboLove. I really thought the idea was fantastic and thus decided to write it. I followed the prompt as best as I could and this is what I came up with! I do hope you enjoy the story, leave me some comments at the end to tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Hobbit. This work is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.

The slight flick of blonde hair and slender fingers tucking the gold strands behind his ear had Thorin licking his lips as he studied the halfling from afar. Ever since the beginning of their journey together in the company, Thorin had found that he could barely keep himself from staring at Bilbo from afar. When they were talking together, he tried to put on a front, acting tough and all towards the halfling as he tried hard to make it seem that he did not take any interest in Bilbo. The truth however was that being close to the halfling made him tongue-tied, he usually ended up scolding the other for no apparent reason. Thorin was surprised though that Bilbo, even though he’d been told off many a time still came to him to talk. 

Because of his outward show of acting like he took no interest in Bilbo, it always ended up with his nephew hovering around the halfling. They apparently took a ton of interest in Bilbo, mollycoddling him, treating him with much care and concern ‘which uncle doesn’t have’ in their terms. How could he possibly compete with those two when he was supposed to NOT like Bilbo? Thorin settled himself down in the shade of a tree now, his sword laid out on the grass beside him as he lay back against the bark of the tree.

Their company had come to the forest clearing just before crossing into elven territory. Gandalf had gone on ahead to prepare for their coming in Rivendell with the elves, leaving Thorin in charge now and the dwarf prince had taken the decision to have them rest up here. There was a lake not far by where they could water the foals and at the same time fill up their water supply. The lake as Thorin has seen earlier was in a secluded area of the forest, surrounded on all sides by the rocky outcrop and lined with tall green trees it could double up as a private bath house for the company and to top it off, at the head of the rocky outcrop, there was a gentle curtain of a waterfall that joined with the lake itself.

Thorin looked over to where Bilbo stood a little ways away from where he was resting in the shade of the trees, the halfling was alone now, tending to his own foal. Both his nephews Fili and Kili had finally decided to take their leave, going to scout for food for the evening and thus leaving Bilbo alone with the foal. Thorin let his imagination wander as he pictured the hobbit, naked, golden hair glistening like a heavenly halo on his head as water fell off his back in rivulets as he tipped his head back under the waterfall, exposing the pale column of his neck.

Thorin imagined himself there in the lake with Bilbo, watching as the halfling bathed. His smaller frame calling to him enticingly from the midst of the waterfall. In his mind, Thorin swam over to the halfling, pulling the halfling’s naked frame against his own, grinding their hips together hard. He took a deep breath now gritting his teeth as he forced himself to stop those carnal thoughts of Bilbo, looking away from where the halfling stood. Just the mere thought of it had made him hard, evident from the tent in the front of his pants. He shifted, pulling off the furs and draping them across his lap now. Instead of thinking more about Bilbo, he watched as the rest of the company set up their mats in different areas of the clearing, Dwalin and Gloin hauling over logs to what was to be their area for the fireplace later that evening.

Bilbo having fed the foals and checking that their tethers were well and securely tied to a tree, headed over to help the dwarves in their preparation for tonight’s dinner as they set up camp. He noticed Thorin, sitting in the shade of one of the large trees nearby, head slightly lolling to the side as he fell asleep under the spell of the midday heat. The halfling stopped in his tracks, letting his eyes linger for what was longer than necessary on the sleeping dwarf prince’s form. His dark black hair, a mane around his head, strong features on his face that Bilbo for some reason had the urge to kiss. He had taken off the thicker outer layers of furs and coats and was now just in his deep blue tunic, unbuttoned as it was, allowing the halfling’s eyes to trail along the dwarf’s lightly haired chest travelling ever lower before he was startled from behind with a pat on the back from Balin.

“Master Baggins, now that you’re done with the feeding of the foals would you come with be to gather kindling for the fire?” the dwarf asked him. 

Bilbo nodded quickly following after the other before he got even more distracted by Thorin’s defenseless sleeping form. Yet even as he was headed away from the sleeping dwarf prince he couldn’t help but to chance a look back over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with Thorin’s deep blue ones across the distance. Thorin had caught him staring and embarrassed, his stomach churning with anxiety, Bilbo quickly turned back to face the front. Even at that distance Thorin’s piercing blue eyes made his insides turn to mush as they seemed to devour him whole, fanning the flames of his sexual desire. In the heat of the sun Bilbo shuddered at the thought as desire coursed through him, a secret undisclosed desire for the dwarf prince.

By evening, when the sun had set and the moon had risen high into the midnight black of the sky, the dwarves sat around the fire finishing off their meals. Some had already taken to going down to the lake to have a dip to wash of the day’s dirt and grime that had gathered on their bodies. Others had retreated to their bedrolls laying down as they took a few swigs of the beer that they carried, ready to fall asleep.

Thorin himself had long since finished dinner and was now watching over the goings on in the camp. He told himself he would wait till later to take a bath on his own. Just incase he might chance upon the scene of Bilbo in the midst of a bath down at the lake, he might not be able to stop himself then if they were there alone. Oh but the halfling wasn’t going to be alone by the looks of it, he watched as Kili and Fili were talking to Bilbo now, catching the words ‘lake’, ‘bath’ and ‘together’. He didn’t need to think twice to know what would follow. Innocent, trusting little hobbit that Bilbo was would gladly follow the two ‘trained hunters’ down to the lake thinking he’d be protected.

“Uncle! Are you going to join us with Bilbo for a soak in the lake?” Fili called from across the camp, he sure had a need to advertise that the two of them and Bilbo were going to take a dip in the lake.

With his prior thoughts of what harm might befall Bilbo Thorin nodded, turned back to his area where he grabbed his clothes and a towel along with his dagger just for defensive measures, he might even use it on his nephews if the two became too irritating to bear. He followed the trio down to the lake, the sound of streaming water filling the still night. He had to remind himself to keep his eyes away from Bilbo and not linger too long. Stripping down to nothing, Thorin dived into the lake, it’s cool waters running against his body as he moved his hands in strong powerful strokes, taking him further from the back before coming back to the surface as he claimed the outcrop closest to the waterfall for his own. 

He cast flitting glances back to the bank of the lake where Fili, Kili and Bilbo were taking their time chatting and undressing. He caught Kili’s eye as he was looking and his nephew smirked and waggled his brows as he indicated Bilbo undressing, the hobbit having just worked off his shirt and was just beginning on his pants. Thorin growled, leaning back into the rocky outcrop, leashing his fury in. He wasn’t supposed to care. He wasn’t supposed to be interested. Kili just loved to push his buttons in this way, knowingly tempting him of what he couldn’t have. Thorin felt his shaft harden as Bilbo bent over to remove his pants, the twin mounds of his pale behind sticking up in the air as he struggled to get the article of cloth off.

Gods this wasn’t helping. He looked away, closing his eyes, the image already burned into his mind for eternity. If he could only have Bilbo for his own. Just then, the more irritating of the two nephews, Kili decided to join him at his side of the little pool.

“I think we got ourselves a mighty fine burglar, didn’t we uncle?” Kili asked, a knowing grin on his lips as he nudged his uncle in the ribs.

“Shut up,” Thorin replied, folding his arms over his chest as he chanced a glance back to where Fili was helping Bilbo into the water, telling him that the water was fine and that he didn’t have to worry. It could be you there, he thought to himself as he watched, catching a glimpse of Bilbo’s leanly muscled body as the hobbit entered the water. He forced himself to look away again.

“Are you going to continue denying yourself?” Kili chided as he noticed Thorin trying his hardest to avoid looking at Bilbo’s nakedness. 

“Bilbo need not know. He will not reciprocate my feelings,” Thorin stated. Now that wasn’t true. It was just a huge assumption that Thorin liked to keep telling himself. He had never confronted Bilbo to ask if the halfling did fancy him. He had never once brought out his feelings to Bilbo either, thinking it unnecessary. Instead he just stayed, watching from afar with his undisclosed desires.

“Your loss then,” Kili says, kicking off from the rocky outcrop as he swims over to join Fili and Bilbo nearer the side of the waterfall that was closer to the bank of the lake.

Now, the thing about his nephews was they were always one for jokes and playfulness and even now, though Thorin tried hard not to focus on what they were saying, he couldn’t help but to overhear their conversation, a conversation that seemed to be directed purposefully at him.

“The water comes all the way to your chest,” Fili was saying, “You’re a little short for this lake best be careful.”

“Not short he’s just small for his size. He is a hobbit,” Kili said, voice suggestive and Thorin noticed just where his nephew’s eyes were looking to below the line of the water. The nerve of those two, Kili especially! This was beyond cheeky and Bilbo…the halfling’s cheeks coloured with blush. He could not believe that Bilbo enjoyed the attention that the two perverted nephews of his were lavishing him with.

_‘That’s it,’_ he thought and he swam over to them, cutting through the water once more until he was before them.

Bilbo couldn’t stop himself from blushing as Thorin came over to them. The dwarf prince had come over to them swift as a shark towards blood, thank gods, because he was now chasing the other two out of the pool. Fili and Kili had been teasing him about his size and he was just too nice a person to tell them to get out so he was grateful that Thorin had come to his rescue. However he was not so much grateful when he saw Thorin this up close, naked under the pale moonlight. The water came up to just above the dwarf prince’s waist and did nothing but to accentuate Thorin’s broad chest and muscular arms. His skin peppered with glistening drops of water, his mane of hair on his head was no less intimidating, wet and hanging about his face it made Bilbo have the urge to run his hands through that mane of hair. It was so tempting to have him just mere feet away from him and yet unable to touch because he was unsure.

“You should get out of the water too, you’re on guard duty tonight,” Thorin said to the halfling, noting how the water covered Bilbo’s body.

“Y-yeah…and thanks for just now…” Bilbo mutters, almost too soft to hear as he heads back to the bank, his back to Thorin as he scrambles to put on his clothes. He doesn’t know if it’s just his paranoia, but he can feel a strange burning gaze watching his every move as he dresses. Before he leaves the lake area he turns back just once more just to catch a glimpse of Thorin fresh out of the water, his lean legs planted firmly on the soft soil, muscled thighs and the shaft between his legs. Quickly Bilbo fled before he could get caught in the act of staring again.

All was quiet now in the camp when Thorin returned and he dried his hair before he settled down into his bedroll. He knew where Bilbo was, further in the south watching over the camp where they had come from this afternoon and as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about the halfling. Not just that, his mind fed him with thoughts that Bilbo might be in love with his nephews, considering the way the three had been so close on their journey and back in the lake. The way Bilbo had blushed only said more about the halfling’s attraction to his nephews.

Thorin shifted onto his back now, opening his eyes as he looked up into the night sky. The stars were out, twinkling like a million little lights in the darkness of the sky. It was no use. His thoughts were running wild and they wouldn’t let him sleep. Just the mere thought of Bilbo actually sharing a bed with one of his nephews was enough to drive him crazy. He needed to stop these disturbing images from going through his mind and in doing so he would need to confront Bilbo on the matter. His mind set, Thorin dragged himself up from the bedroll and headed off in the direction where he knew Bilbo would be on watch. 

Being on duty at night meant that Bilbo would have enough time to think through his feelings and the events of not just today but of the prior incidents. His casual fleeting glances and stolen long looks at Thorin were beginning to turn out to be not enough for him. Bilbo wanted to be able to look at Thorin as and when he liked without having the threat of Thorin finding out what that look meant. He wanted to be able to touch Thorin, to hold his hand, to kiss and even more… Bilbo didn’t want to hide his feelings any more, he wanted Thorin to know. Maybe then, even if the dwarf prince did reject him at least it would allow Bilbo peace of mind instead of constantly living in fear that he would be discovered. The soft rustling from behind startled Bilbo from his thoughts as he drew his dagger, swinging the lantern around and coming face to face with said dwarf prince.

“T-Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed, seeing the other squinting in the brightness of the lantern, standing there before him, “What are you doing here out of bed?” he asked, setting the lantern down on the huge stump of a tree next to him.

“I couldn’t get to sleep so…I decided to join guard duty with you,” Thorin said, taking a seat on the stump of the tree, Bilbo joining him not moments later as they sat there together.

“It’s a beautiful night out tonight isn’t it?” Bilbo said looking up to the sky, filled with a million stars watching them. Perhaps this would be the moment, Bilbo needed to tell Thorin.

“Yeah it sure is…” Thorin said glancing to the halfling before looking up to the heavens. If there was one thing he needed to ask the hobbit, the chance would be now.

“Hey…” they began at the same time then paused noticing their exact same speech pattern.

“You first,” they followed, speaking the same lines again as they broke off into nervous laughter.

“You first,” Thorin said as he looked to the halfling now. 

“Umm…okay…” Bilbo said averting his eyes now as he twiddled his thumbs now, nervous, “I wanted to tell you…”

_‘Yeah I know you love one of my nephews. Just which one is the question,’_ Thorin thought as the silence drew on, Bilbo still too nervous and afraid to speak.

“…that I like you Thorin. That I like you as more than just a friend,” Bilbo said chancing a look up at the dwarf prince and seeing shock in those blue eyes. He knew it. Thorin would come back harsh and all, so he stopped Thorin before the dwarf could speak, “Now…I know you might not like me back alright so…I just wanted to tell you. I mean you can go ahead and just treat is as mmphh…” 

Thorin stopped Bilbo rambling now, his hand covering the halfling’s mouth, his pulse speeding up at the little contact that he now shared with Bilbo, “I’m not going to treat it as anything else Bilbo Baggins because I like you just a much. Here I was about to ask you if you loved one of my nephews, now I see I was wrong.”

At that Bilbo pried Thorin’s hand from his mouth, going to hold it instead as he blushed, smiling at the absurdity of Thorin’s line of thoughts, “You thought I liked one of your nephews? What made you think that way?”

“How should I know? Maybe how you were always so close to them? Or just now down by the lake?” Thorin asked, remembering those encounters.

Bilbo’s smile turned into a knowing grin as he sidled up to Thorin, shifting the lantern out of the way now, “Were you jealous dwarf prince?” he asked leaning into Thorin’s arms.

“More than jealous, I was raging with anger having to deny that I was interested in you,” Thorin growled as he pulled Bilbo back into his chest, his hands coming around to touch Bilbo’s chest, fingers going to circle about the halfling’s hardening nipples through the material.

Bilbo pressed himself back against Thorin hard, his hands slipping around Thorin’s neck now as he felt that sweet languid pooling of desire between his legs. His breath left him in a shudder as Thorin’s fingers tweaked his nipples through the cloth of his shirt, gently rolling it between thumb and forefinger, arousing him. Bilbo turned his head, pulling Thorin’s lips down to his as they kissed, his lips parting to welcome Thorin’s possessive tongue as he felt Thorin’s hands begin their long overdue exploration of his body.

The halfling’s tongue against his own was something Thorin had always dreamed of and Thorin growled into their hungry kiss as he slipped his hand, one beneath Bilbo’s shirt the other moving lower down to gently knead the halfling’s growing erection. He heard Bilbo’s soft whines of protest now as his hand continued to gently massage the halfling’s erection, Bilbo finally breaking away from the kiss as the halfling moved his hand away, undoing his pants and exposing his erection. Thorin’s eyes fixed on Bilbo’s shaft, for a hobbit he was pretty well endowed, the crown of his shaft, swollen and glistening in the light of the lantern with precum. 

Bilbo squirmed a little in discomfort as Thorin merely stared at his naked desire, not moving to do a thing about it. He wiggled his hips back into Thorin, smirking when he felt the dwarf prince’s own erection nudging into the small of his back. His triumph didn’t last for long though for when Thorin’s hand clamped around his shaft, Bilbo couldn’t help but to cry out in pleasure at the feel of the dwarf prince’s callused touch, stroking him from base to head, each time letting his thumb flick over the slick slit.

“You should keep your voice down Bilbo,” Thorin rasped in the halfling’s ear, one arm around Bilbo’s chest, drawing the halfling close to his body as the other hand continued the swift movement of stroking Bilbo’s erection. Bilbo was reduced to a panting mess now as the halfling’s arms circled his neck once more, fingers tangling in his hair as Bilbo’s head rested on his shoulder. His lips by Thorin’s ear, breathy voice calling his name each time, it only served to make Thorin harder.  

“Oh…yes…stroke me…faster…” Bilbo whispered his body arching into Thorin’s hand, his fingers twisting in Thorin’s hair, lost in passion as he felt the dwarf’s lips on his neck now, sucking softly and marking him. His breaths were heaving now as Thorin continued to stroke him, the motion quickening and slicker by the seconds as precum dribbled down the length of his shaft, desire unbridled coursing through his body. This was what he wanted, this and so much more. 

“Aww look at that uncle and Bilbo,” Kili whispered as he and his brother watched from the safe distance in the shadows of the trees. Reaching to grab a fistful of his brother’s clothes now, Kili pulled the elder closer to him as he backed up against the trunk of a tree, eyes darkening with lust as he whispered, “you owe me one, Fili for what you did with Bilbo, being so close to him and all, even if it was just a show for uncle.”

Fili smirked as he pressed his forehead to the younger’s, “Now that isn’t the way you should talk to your elders Kili,” he said, noting how the younger was smirking at him as he captured Kili’s lips in a deep kiss, silencing the other.

Under the blanket of the night sky and the watchful lights of the little stars miles away, undisclosed desires were acted upon and unspoken words were whispered all the way into the wee hours of morning as the lovers were wrapped up in the warmth of each other’s embrace. Contented, sated and deeply in love.

_-FIN-_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m sorry I just had to have naked swimming/bathing dwarves and a hobbit in there…even though the prompter did not specify that. And yes I needed to have some Fili/Kili inside there. I might write a full Fili/Kili story next time but yeah, that will be next time. Anyway, thanks for reading this fill. ThilboLove, I do hope that it was up to what you were expecting? Do leave me some comments guys and thanks for all the support!


End file.
